dndfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
არსებები (Creatures)
არსება ზოგადი ტერმინია „დილეგებისა და დრაკონების“ მე-5 გამოცემის ცოცხალი ქმნილებების აღსაწერად. ამ გამოცემაში გვხვდება არსებათა 14 ტიპი, რაც ცოტათი განსხვავდება წინა გამოცემებისგან. მნიშვნელოვანია იმის გათვალისწინება, თუ რა ტიპის არსებაა მეტოქე, რადგან ზოგიერთი და უნარი მხოლოდ განსაზღვრული ტიპის არსებებზე მოქმედებს. https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/5e_SRD:Creatures უნარები, იგივე მისი სტატების ბლოკი, მის გამოსაყენებლად საჭირო ინფორმაციას აწვდის DM-ს. ზომა ურჩხული შეიძლება იყოს , , , , ან . ზომის კატეგორიების ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია, განსაზღვრული ზომის არსება რამდენად დიდი სივრცეს აკონტროლებს ბრძოლაში . ზომის კატეგორიები |} ;არსებების მოდიფიცირება Despite the versatile collection of monsters in this book, you might be at a loss when it comes to finding the perfect creature for part of an adventure. Feel free to tweak an existing creature to make it into something more useful for you, perhaps by borrowing a trait or two from a different monster or by using a variant or template, such as the ones in this book. Keep in mind that modifying a monster, including when you apply a template to it, might change its challenge rating. არსებათა ტიპები A monster’s type speaks to its fundamental nature. Certain spells, magic items, class features, and other effects in the game interact in special ways with creatures of a particular type. For example, an ''arrow of dragon slaying'' deals extra damage not only to dragons but also other creatures of the dragon type, such as dragon turtles and wyverns. The game includes the following monster types, which have no rules of their own. აბერაციები (Aberrations) The origin of an aberration's magic is often mysterious, although sometimes they occur because of some kind of magical corruption. In the end, they tend to be alien to the way we understand the magic of our world. Many act on the bidding of a master, like the spectator, and others are independent beings, like the mind flayer, that rightly strike fear in the simple adventurer. They're especially common in official campaigns and high magic settings. are utterly alien beings. Many of them have innate magical abilities drawn from the creature’s alien mind rather than the mystical forces of the world. The quintessential aberrations are aboleths, beholders, mind flayers, and slaadi. მხეცები (Beasts) Beasts are usually animals you can find in the real world, but also includes dinosaurs. A few have magical abilities, but most are on the unintelligent side and are commonly used as pets, familiars, and mounts. On the other hand, giant beasts, like giant spiders, are classic enemies. are nonhumanoid creatures that are a natural part of the fantasy ecology. Some of them have magical powers, but most are unintelligent and lack any society or language. Beasts include all varieties of ordinary animals, dinosaurs, and giant versions of animals. ცისანები (Celestials) Near god-like, celestials are heavenly or legendary creatures like angels and unicorns which come from the upper planes of existence. They are the thematic opposite of Fiends and thus are usually good aligned. are creatures native to the Upper Planes. Many of them are the servants of deities, employed as messengers or agents in the mortal realm and throughout the planes. Celestials are good by nature, so the exceptional celestial who strays from a good alignment is a horrifying rarity. Celestials include angels, couatls, and pegasi. კონსტრუქტები (Constructs) A construct is made when magic is used to animate something not otherwise alive. Animate mud and you get a mud golem. Armor and swords can also be animated, though most things tend to take a more humanoid form. While most are created here on the material plane, some do come from other planes of existence. Constructs typically have no mind of their own, following specific orders given to them by the spellcaster that made them until they complete the task or are done in by time. are made, not born. Some are programmed by their creators to follow a simple set of instructions, while others are imbued with sentience and capable of independent thought. Golems are the iconic constructs. Many creatures native to the outer plane of Mechanus, such as modrons, are constructs shaped from the raw material of the plane by the will of more powerful creatures. დრაკონები (Dragons) The game's namesake, the dragon, is a tremendous lizard with wings. True dragons fall into one of two categories: metallic and chromatic. This describes their color as well as their typically polar alignments of good and evil, respectively. A dragon's power increases as it ages, so it's important to note if the one you come across is a wyrmling, or if it's young, adult, or ancient. Relatives of the dragon, like wyverns and faerie dragons are also under this type. are large reptilian creatures of ancient origin and tremendous power. True dragons, including the good metallic dragons and the evil chromatic dragons, are highly intelligent and have innate magic. Also in this category are creatures distantly related to true dragons, but less powerful, less intelligent, and less magical, such as wyverns and pseudodragons. ელემენტალები (Elementals) An elemental is similar to a construct in that its life force is magical, however, an elemental exists because of natural magic inherent in the universe and tend to come from elemental planes of existence. They are the personification of a specific facet of nature, whether that's wind, fire, or something else. Some are more fiendish, like mephits, some resemble animals, like the salamander, and some others are quite human, like the efreeti. are creatures native to the elemental planes. Some creatures of this type are little more than animate masses of their respective elements, including the creatures simply called elementals. Others have biological forms infused with elemental energy. The races of genies, including djinn and efreet, form the most important civilizations on the elemental planes. Other elemental creatures include azers and invisible stalkers. ფეი (Fey) Fey are another type of magical creature. They're strongly tied to the natural world and thus are often chaotic aligned. More often than not a fey is legendary or Tolkien-esque in origin, having ties into ancient Pagan lore of the real world, such as satyr and pixies. On the other hand, there's the blink dog, which is pure Dungeons & Dragons. are magical creatures closely tied to the forces of nature. They dwell in twilight groves and misty forests. In some worlds, they are closely tied to the Feywild, also called the Plane of Faerie. Some are also found in the Outer Planes, particularly the planes of Arborea and the Beastlands. Fey include dryads, pixies, and satyrs. ავშობილები (Fiends) Demonic, devilish, and nightmarish, fiends come from the hellish, or lower, planes of existence. Unless you find yourself on one of their planes, these beings are usually summoned by a powerful spellcaster. They have strong urges of their own to corrupt and destroy; few are powerful enough to summon and control them. Occasionally, fiends are even sent to the material plane by the gods themselves. Common ones are imps, succubi, and hell hounds. are creatures of wickedness that are native to the Lower Planes. A few are the servants of deities, but many more labor under the leadership of archdevils and demon princes. Evil priests and mages sometimes summon fiends to the material world to do their bidding. If an evil celestial is a rarity, a good fiend is almost inconceivable. Fiends include demons, devils, hell hounds, rakshasas, and yugoloths. გიგანტები (Giants) Like humanoids, but taller, giants tower over their bipedal brethren. Some are nearly as tall as the clouds they're named for, but there are also smaller varieties such as the ogre and the ettin. tower over humans and their kind. They are humanlike in shape, though some have multiple heads (ettins) or deformities (fomorians). The six varieties of true giant are hill giants, stone giants, frost giants, fire giants, cloud giants, and storm giants. Besides these, creatures such as ogres and trolls are giants. ჰუმანოიდები (Humanoids) Put simply, humanoids are any type of creature that is bipedal and resemble the human species in that they have a torso and four limbs, though some have stronger ties to other creature types and are therefore categorized as such. They tend to be civilized and relatively intelligent and thus are some of the most common non-playable characters and enemies, and almost all the playable species. are the main peoples of a fantasy gaming world, both civilized and savage, including humans and a tremendous variety of other species. They have language and culture, few if any innate magical abilities (though most humanoids can learn spellcasting), and a bipedal form. The most common humanoid races are the ones most suitable as player characters: humans, dwarves, elves, and halflings. Almost as numerous but far more savage and brutal, and almost uniformly evil, are the races of goblinoids (goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears), orcs, gnolls, lizardfolk, and kobolds. ურჩხულისები (Monstrosities) ურჩხულისი is a catch-all term for what doesn't fit into other creature types. Many of them are chimeras like the griffon and legendary monsters like medusa. This is also where the shapechangers fall, like mimics and doppelgangers. Their origins are equally varied, many being the result of magical experimentation and others became what they are because of terrible curses. are monsters in the strictest sense—frightening creatures that are not ordinary, not truly natural, and almost never benign. Some are the results of magical experimentation gone awry (such as owlbears), and others are the product of terrible curses (including minotaurs and yuan‑ti). They defy categorization, and in some sense serve as a catch-all category for creatures that don't fit into any other type. ლამები (Oozes) ლამი უხერხემლო, ამორფული არსებაა with absolutely no rigid structure in its body, unless, of course, it has recently eaten. They tend to live in dark places like caves and deep dungeons, nearby more violent creatures in the hope of feeding on whatever they leave behind, whether that's discarded animal bone or an injured adventurer. The gelatinous cube is an iconic ooze, and the black pudding is also a classic. are gelatinous creatures that rarely have a fixed shape. They are mostly subterranean, dwelling in caves and dungeons and feeding on refuse, carrion, or creatures unlucky enough to get in their way. Black puddings and gelatinous cubes are among the most recognizable oozes. მცენარეები (Plants) These aren't ordinary plants, but creatures that move and are often carnivorous. They are often drawn to the corruption of nature and the blood of adventurers. Some plant-type creatures are even good and highly intelligent, like treants. in this context are vegetable creatures, not ordinary flora. Most of them are ambulatory, and some are carnivorous. The quintessential plants are the shambling mound and the treant. Fungal creatures such as the gas spore and the myconid also fall into this category. მოცვალებულები (Undead) Undead creatures used to be living, but through magical means have become corporeally or spiritually reanimated. They don't usually retain the mind and will they had in life, but most often are fixated a single personal task or the will of the one that reanimated them. Common undead are vampires, ghosts, and zombies. are once-living creatures brought to a horrifying state of undeath through the practice of necromantic magic or some unholy curse. Undead include walking corpses, such as vampires and zombies, as well as bodiless spirits, such as ghosts and specters. Tags A monster might have one or more tags appended to its type, in parentheses. For example, an orc has the humanoid (orc) type. The parenthetical tags provide additional categorization for certain creatures. The tags have no rules of their own, but something in the game, such as a magic item, might refer to them. For instance, a spear that is especially effective at fighting demons would work against any monster that has the demon tag. მსოფლმხედველობა (Alignment) A monster's alignment provides a clue to its disposition and how it behaves in a roleplaying or combat situation. For example, a chaotic evil monster might be difficult to reason with and might attack characters on sight, whereas a neutral monster might be willing to negotiate. See the Player's Handbook for descriptions of the different alignments. The alignment specified in a monster's stat block is the default. Feel free to depart from it and change a monster’s alignment to suit the needs of your campaign. If you want a good-aligned green dragon or an evil storm giant, there's nothing stopping you. Some creatures can have any alignment. In other words, you choose the monster's alignment. Some monster's alignment entry indicates a tendency or aversion toward law, chaos, good, or evil. For example, a berserker can be any chaotic alignment (chaotic good, chaotic neutral, or chaotic evil), as befits its wild nature. Many creatures of low intelligence have no comprehension of law or chaos, good or evil. They don't make moral or ethical choices, but rather act on instinct. These creatures are unaligned, which means they don't have an alignment. აბჯრის კლასი (Armor Class) A monster that wears armor or carries a shield has an Armor Class (AC) that takes its armor, shield, and into account. Otherwise, a monster's AC is based on its modifier and natural armor, if any. If a monster has natural armor, wears armor, or carries a shield, this is noted in parentheses after its AC value. სიცოცხლის ქულები (Hit Points) A monster usually dies or is destroyed when it drops to 0 . For more on , see the Player's Handbook. A monster's are presented both as a die expression and as an average number. For example, a monster with 2d8 hit points has 9 on average (2 × 4 ). A monster's size determines the die used to calculate its , as shown in the Hit Dice by Size table. სიცოცხლის ქულები ზომის მიხედვით |} A monster's modifier also affects the number of it has. Its modifier is multiplied by the number of Hit Dice it possesses, and the result is added to its . For example, if a monster has a of 12 (+1 modifier) and 2d8 Hit Dice, it has 2d8 + 2 (average 11). სიჩქარე (Speed) A monster's speed tells you how far it can move on its turn. For more information on speed, see the Player's Handbook. All creatures have a walking speed, simply called the monster's speed. Creatures that have no form of ground-based locomotion have a walking speed of 0 feet. Some creatures have one or more of the following additional movement modes. Burrow A monster that has a burrowing speed can use that speed to move through sand, earth, mud, or ice. A monster can't burrow through solid rock unless it has a special trait that allows it to do so. Climb A monster that has a climbing speed can use all or part of its movement to move on vertical surfaces. The monster doesn't need to spend extra movement to climb. Fly A monster that has a flying speed can use all or part of its movement to fly. Some monsters have the ability to hover, which makes them hard to knock out of the air (as explained in the rules on flying in the Player's Handbook). Such a monster stops hovering when it dies. Swim A monster that has a swimming speed doesn't need to spend extra movement to swim. უნარების მაჩვენებლები (Ability Scores) Every monster has six ability scores ( , , , , , and ) and corresponding modifiers. For more information on ability scores and how they're used in play, see the Player's Handbook. თავდაცვითი გაგორებები (Saving Throws) The Saving Throws entry is reserved for creatures that are adept at resisting certain kinds of effects. For example, a creature that isn't easily or might gain a bonus on its saving throws. Most creatures don't have special saving throw bonuses, in which case this section is absent. A saving throw bonus is the sum of a monster's relevant ability modifier and its proficiency bonus, which is determined by the monster's challenge rating (as shown in the Proficiency Bonus by Challenge Rating table). Proficiency Bonus by Challenge Rating |} უნარ-ჩვევები (Skills) The Skills entry is reserved for monsters that are proficient in one or more skills. For example, a monster that is very perceptive and stealthy might have bonuses to ( ) and ( ) checks. A skill bonus is the sum of a monster's relevant ability modifier and its proficiency bonus, which is determined by the monster's challenge rating (as shown in the Proficiency Bonus by Challenge Rating table). Other modifiers might apply. For instance, a monster might have a larger-than-expected bonus (usually double its proficiency bonus) to account for its heightened expertise. მოწყვლადობები, მდგრადობები და შეუვალობები (Vulnerabilities, Resistances და Immunities) Some creatures have vulnerability, resistance, or immunity to certain types of damage. Particular creatures are even resistant or immune to damage from nonmagical attacks (a magical attack is an attack delivered by a spell, a magic item, or another magical source). In addition, some creatures are immune to certain conditions. შეგრძნებები (Senses) The Senses entry notes a monster's passive ( ) score, as well as any special senses the monster might have. Special senses are described below. Blindsight A monster with blindsight can perceive its surroundings without relying on sight, within a specific radius. Creatures without eyes, such as grimlocks and gray oozes, typically have this special sense, as do creatures with echolocation or heightened senses, such as bats and true dragons. If a monster is naturally blind, it has a parenthetical note to this effect, indicating that the radius of its blindsight defines the maximum range of its perception. მრუმზერა (Darkvision) A monster with darkvision can see in the dark within a specific radius. The monster can see in within the radius as if it were , and in as if it were . The monster can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Many creatures that live underground have this special sense. Tremorsense A monster with tremorsense can detect and pinpoint the origin of vibrations within a specific radius, provided that the monster and the source of the vibrations are in contact with the same ground or substance. Tremorsense can't be used to detect flying or incorporeal creatures. Many burrowing creatures, such as ankhegs and umber hulks, have this special sense. Truesight A monster with truesight can, out to a specific range, see in normal and magical darkness, see invisible creatures and objects, automatically detect visual illusions and succeed on saving throws against them, and perceive the original form of a shapechanger or a creature that is transformed by magic. Furthermore, the monster can see into the Ethereal Plane within the same range. ენები (Languages) The languages that a monster can speak are listed in alphabetical order. Sometimes a monster can understand a language but can't speak it, and this is noted in its entry. A “—” indicates that a creature neither speaks nor understands any language. ტელეპათია (Telepathy) Telepathy is a magical ability that allows a monster to communicate mentally with another creature within a specified range. The contacted creature doesn't need to share a language with the monster to communicate in this way with it, but it must be able to understand at least one language. A creature without telepathy can receive and respond to telepathic messages but can't initiate or terminate a telepathic conversation. A telepathic monster doesn't need to see a contacted creature and can end the telepathic contact at any time. The contact is broken as soon as the two creatures are no longer within range of each other or if the telepathic monster contacts a different creature within range. A telepathic monster can initiate or terminate a telepathic conversation without using an action, but while the monster is , it can't initiate telepathic contact, and any current contact is terminated. A creature within the area of an ''antimagic field'' or in any other location where magic doesn't function can't send or receive telepathic messages. Challenge A monster's challenge rating tells you how great a threat the monster is. An appropriately equipped and well-rested party of four adventurers should be able to defeat a monster that has a challenge rating equal to its level without suffering any deaths. For example, a party of four 3rd-level characters should find a monster with a challenge rating of 3 to be a worthy challenge, but not a deadly one. Monsters that are significantly weaker than 1st-level characters have a challenge rating lower than 1. Monsters with a challenge rating of 0 are insignificant except in large numbers; those with no effective attacks are worth no experience points, while those that have attacks are worth 10 XP each. Some monsters present a greater challenge than even a typical 20th‑level party can handle. These monsters have a challenge rating of 21 or higher and are specifically designed to test player skill. გამოცდილების ქულები (Experience Points) The number of experience points (XP) a monster is worth is based on its challenge rating. Typically, XP is awarded for defeating the monster, although the GM may also award XP for neutralizing the threat posed by the monster in some other manner. Unless something tells you otherwise, a monster summoned by a spell or other magical ability is worth the XP noted in its stat block. |} სპეციალური ნიშან-თვისებები (Special Traits) Special traits (which appear after a monster's challenge rating but before any actions or reactions) are characteristics that are likely to be relevant in a combat encounter and that require some explanation. Innate Spellcasting A monster with the innate ability to cast spells has the Innate Spellcasting special trait. Unless noted otherwise, an innate spell of 1st level or higher is always cast at its lowest possible level and can't be cast at a higher level. If a monster has a cantrip where its level matters and no level is given, use the monster's challenge rating. An innate spell can have special rules or restrictions. For example, a drow mage can innately cast the ''levitate'' spell, but the spell has a “self only” restriction, which means that the spell affects only the drow mage. A monster's innate spells can't be swapped out with other spells. If a monster's innate spells don't require attack rolls, no attack bonus is given for them. შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) A monster with the Spellcasting special trait has a spellcaster level and spell slots, which it uses to cast its spells of 1st level and higher (as explained in the Player's Handbook). The spellcaster level is also used for any cantrips included in the feature. The monster has a list of spells known or prepared from a specific class. The list might also include spells from a feature in that class, such as the Divine Domain feature of the cleric or the Druid Circle feature of the druid. The monster is considered a member of that class when attuning to or using a magic item that requires membership in the class or access to its spell list. A monster can cast a spell from its list at a higher level if it has the spell slot to do so. For example, a drow mage with the 3rd-level ''lightning bolt'' spell can cast it as a 5th-level spell by using one of its 5th-level spell slots. You can change the spells that a monster knows or has prepared, replacing any spell on its spell list with a spell of the same level and from the same class list. If you do so, you might cause the monster to be a greater or lesser threat than suggested by its challenge rating. ფსიონიკა (Psionics) A monster that casts spells using only the power of its mind has the psionics tag added to its Spellcasting or Innate Spellcasting special trait. This tag carries no special rules of its own, but other parts of the game might refer to it. A monster that has this tag typically doesn't require any components to cast its spells. მოქმედებები (Actions) When a monster takes its action, it can choose from the options in the Actions section of its stat block or use one of the actions available to all creatures, such as the or action, as described in the Player's Handbook. ახლო და შორეული შეტევები (Melee and Ranged Attacks) The most common actions that a monster will take in combat are melee and ranged attacks. These can be spell attacks or weapon attacks, where the “weapon” might be a manufactured item or a natural weapon, such as a claw or tail spike. For more information on different kinds of attacks, see the Player's Handbook. Creature vs. Target. The target of a melee or ranged attack is usually either one creature or one target, the difference being that a “target” can be a creature or an object. Hit. Any damage dealt or other effects that occur as a result of an attack hitting a target are described after the “Hit” notation. You have the option of taking average damage or rolling the damage; for this reason, both the average damage and the die expression are presented. Miss. If an attack has an effect that occurs on a miss, that information is presented after the “Miss:” notation. მულტიშეტევა (Multiattack) A creature that can make multiple attacks on its turn has the Multiattack action. A creature can't use Multiattack when making an , which must be a single melee attack. ამუნიცია (Ammunition) A monster carries enough ammunition to make its ranged attacks. You can assume that a monster has 2d4 pieces of ammunition for a thrown weapon attack, and 2d10 pieces of ammunition for a projectile weapon such as a bow or crossbow. რეაქციები (Reactions) If a monster can do something special with its reaction, that information is contained here. If a creature has no special reaction, this section is absent. Limited Usage Some special abilities have restrictions on the number of times they can be used. X/Day. The notation “X/Day” means a special ability can be used X number of times and that a monster must finish a long rest to regain expended uses. For example, “1/Day” means a special ability can be used once and that the monster must finish a long rest to use it again. Recharge X–Y. The notation “Recharge X–Y” means a monster can use a special ability once and that the ability then has a random chance of recharging during each subsequent round of combat. At the start of each of the monster’s turns, roll a d6. If the roll is one of the numbers in the recharge notation, the monster regains the use of the special ability. The ability also recharges when the monster finishes a short or long rest. For example, “Recharge 5–6” means a monster can use the special ability once. Then, at the start of the monster's turn, it regains the use of that ability if it rolls a 5 or 6 on a d6. Recharge after a Short or Long Rest. This notation means that a monster can use a special ability once and then must finish a short or long rest to use it again. by the monster can use its action to try to escape. To do so, it must succeed on a ( ) or ( ) check against the escape DC in the monster's stat block. If no escape DC is given, assume the DC is 10 + the monster's ( ) modifier.}} აღჭურვილობა (Equipment) A stat block rarely refers to equipment, other than armor or weapons used by a monster. A creature that customarily wears clothes, such as a humanoid, is assumed to be dressed appropriately. You can equip monsters with additional gear and trinkets however you like, and you decide how much of a monster's equipment is recoverable after the creature is slain and whether any of that equipment is still usable. A battered suit of armor made for a monster is rarely usable by someone else, for instance. If a spellcasting monster needs material components to cast its spells, assume that it has the material components it needs to cast the spells in its stat block. ლეგენდარული არსებები (Legendary Creatures) A legendary creature can do things that ordinary creatures can't. It can take special actions outside its turn, and it might exert magical influence for miles around. If a creature assumes the form of a legendary creature, such as through a spell, it doesn't gain that form's legendary actions, lair actions, or regional effects. ლეგენდარული მოქმედებები (Legendary Actions) A legendary creature can take a certain number of special actions—called legendary actions—outside its turn. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. A creature regains its spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. It can forgo using them, and it can't use them while or otherwise unable to take actions. If surprised, it can't use them until after its first turn in the combat. ლეგენდარული არსების ბუნაგი (Lair) A legendary creature might have a section describing its lair and the special effects it can create while there, either by act of will or simply by being present. Such a section applies only to a legendary creature that spends a great deal of time in its lair. ბუნაგის მოქმედებები (Lair Actions) If a legendary creature has lair actions, it can use them to harness the ambient magic in its lair. On initiative count 20 (losing all initiative ties), it can use one of its lair action options. It can't do so while or otherwise unable to take actions. If surprised, it can't use one until after its first turn in the combat. რეგიონული ეფექტები (Regional Effects) The mere presence of a legendary creature can have strange and wondrous effects on its environment, as noted in this section. Regional effects end abruptly or dissipate over time when the legendary creature dies.